People have generally desired to find ways to organize various personal possessions and household items, especially as a way to physically de-clutter their lives. Many individuals, for instance, use physical folders to sort, organize, and file important documents while others may utilize racks such as clothing racks and shoe racks to help assort various clothing, shoes, and accessories. The primary reasons for organizing such items may include: increasing efficiency of a limited space, boosting productivity, and creating more room and space.
One of the most common devices that is used to organize personal items is storage compartments. Storage compartments may include drawers, shelves, trays, tool boxes, and the like. Organizational products directed to these storage compartments are typically drawer dividers and storage trays, both of which may create smaller sub-compartments for these spaces.
Unfortunately, these organizational products are designed to accommodate a certain type of item, space, or compartment. Storage dividers, for instance, tend to be sized to a particular length, whereas trays tend to hold certain items of specific dimensions. Some of these proposed devices also offer a small degree of adjustability (e.g., to handle items of different sizes). The steps required to make the adjustments, however, typically can be quite cumbersome or unsatisfying.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved compartment divider assembly that is customizable to a user's preference. Preferably, the new compartment divider assembly is modular and robust, such that the compartment divider assembly may divide and help organize compartments of various sizes and shapes.